Cambios
by Harumaki03
Summary: De cómo Erina reflexiona sobre algunos cambios transcurridos en 3 años, pero igual se sorprendía de que él fuera parte de ellos.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Cambios"**

 **Summary:** De cómo Erina reflexiona sobre algunos cambios transcurridos en 3 años, pero igual se sorprendía de que él fuera parte de ellos.

 **Notas:** Ahm, es corto pero espero les guste. Hasta las notas finales.

 **-/-/-**

Bajaron del autobús que los dejaba en la locación para el campamento de los alumnos de tercer año en conjunto de los alumnos de años inferiores.

Tercer año, huh. Quién diría que realmente lograrían derrocar al ex-director Azami, pasar a segundo y seguir avanzando.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en aquellos años, entre siendo ella nombrada la directora pasando a su segundo año, y sus amigos ocupando los asientos de la Élite 10, la verdad no podía quejarse pues en su mayoría todos esos cambios habían sido buenos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con el equipaje, Nakiri? —alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el centro de los cambios más grandes de su vida, hasta ahora.

—N-no es necesario, puedo... —pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y le arrebató la pequeña maleta de mano y le sonrió.

—Los demás ya han de estar dentro, vamos —señaló él, mirando que los otros alumnos bajaban del autobús, pero sabía que sus compañeros no estaban allí, pues habían llegado más temprano.

—No me digas qué hacer —bufó ella, colocándose junto a él con las mejillas arreboladas.

—De nada —él la miró un rato y luego dirigió su vista al frente, y entonces la escuchó. Fue un sonido bajo, casi tímido, pero estaba seguro que había sido un estornudo por parte de ella—. Nakiri, ¿dónde está bufanda? —cuestionó Yukihira como quien no quiere la cosa.

—L-la olvide —musitó ella, enrojeciendo un poco más a causa de la vergüenza.

—Ya de por sí eres un poco torpe —rió él, deteniéndose y haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo —pero sin Arato a tu lado eres un desastre —ella fue a replicar y él negó con su pelirroja cabeza antes de quitarse su bufanda.

—¡Eso es...! —los ojos de Erina se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vio que él colocaba su bufanda alrededor de su cuello—. Qué estás haciendo... —musitó, mirando de reojo a los lados, por si alguien los miraba.

—Hago que tengas una capa de ropa adicional que te dé más calor —alzó las cejas, divertido —pensé que era evidente —se burló, terminando de acomodar su bufanda alrededor del cuello de ella.

—No tienes que... —murmuró Erina en voz baja, sabiendo que los pocos alumnos que aún estaban alrededor camino al complejo les miraban de reojo con cargada curiosidad.

—De nada —la interrumpió, con sus dorados ojos brillando con diversión —solo acéptalo y ya —suspiró y se inclinó lo suficiente para robarle un beso que la tomó por sorpresa, como todo lo que sucedía con él.

Sōma se enderezó rápidamente y recogió la maleta de ella, la cual había dejado en el suelo antes para colocarle su bufanda.

—¡T-tú...! —Erina enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y miró a su alrededor, alarmada.

—Vamos, entremos antes de que vuelvas a estornudar —tan despreocupado como siempre, Yukihira la tomó de la mano y retomaron el camino para ingresar al edificio.

Erina hizo su agarre más fuerte mientras miraba en otra dirección y sus mejillas seguían ruborizadas, pero cubiertas por la bufanda de él.

Quién diría que todos aquellos acontecimientos llevarían, de entre todas las cosas, a una relación con el idiota de Sōma. Inhaló profundamente, sintiendo su aroma en la prenda y sonrió, protegida por la tela.

No se lo iba a decir, pero de todas las cosas, su relación con él era lo que más le gustaba.

—¿Crees que pueda darle a probar mi nueva receta de carne de serpiente y nata a los de primer año? —dijo con emoción al ver a algunos jóvenes de primer y segundo año pasar junto a ellos con descarada lentitud. Después de todo, no era una visión de todos los días ver a la directora y al primer asiento siendo tan íntimos en público.

Erina puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró al ver que los que estaban a su alrededor habían acelerado el paso. Los platos nefastos de Sōma eran tan famosos como él mismo.

—No vas a darle a probar de tus extraños experimentos a nadie, Yukihira —bufó —está totalmente prohibido.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Nada de peros, no voy a cargar en mi consciencia con los posibles traumas que puedas causarles, no! —espetó, regañándole.

Aunque Sōma no replicó, sabía que tendría que tener ojos extra sobre él, de todos modos, si él había podido entrar sin permiso a su corazón, ¿quién rayos iba a evitar que le diera a probar sus extraños experimentos a los más jóvenes?

 **—Fin—**

Vaya~, tenía éste escrito olvidado entre mi carpeta de borradores _(sí, tengo una buena cantidad de ellos, gracias xD)_ y revisando los mismos hoy para ver si podía distraerme de la historia larga que ando escribiendo, tropecé con ella.

A pesar de que **Erina** es directora _(algo que añadí al revisarla)_ , he omitido la aparición de **Asahi** pues cuando está historia fue escrita _**(28-01-2017)**_ aún no soñaba con nada de lo que sucede actualmente en el manga.

Si gustan, pueden considerar que su intervención es parte de las _"muchas cosas que habían sucedido en aquellos años"_. En fin, después de añadir dos o tres cosas y revisar unas cuantas veces, consideré estaba listo para ser compartido con todos y ojalá sea de su agrado.

Sin más que añadir,

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Enero 28, 2017.**_

 _ **Septiembre 12, 2018.**_


End file.
